Starfire
'''Starfire is an alien princess from the distant world of Tamaran and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. She is also Robin's main love interest and later becomes his girlfriend. ' Character History She was born and raised on the distant planet Tamaran before arriving on Earth and joining the Teen Titans. The Tamaraneans are an emotional race who see feelings as the force that drives their very livelihood. In fact, it's their emotions that fuel their natural abilities of flight. Because of this, she is inherently the most sensitive member of the Titans. She was cared for as a child by Galfore, who first appeared in Betrothed. Her only family of which we know in the series is her evil big sister Blackfire. Later, in the comic Teen Titans Go, it's revealed she also has a younger brother named Wildfire, who was sent away when the Gordanians attacked Tamaran, and that her parents died from grief after she was traded as a slave by Blackfire to the Gordanians in order to bring peace to war-torn Tamaran. Starfire came to Earth as Koriand'r, an alien princess being transported by Gordanians, in exile as a slave to the Citadel. Through the use of her innate Tamaranean strength, she broke free from the brig aboard a Gordanian ship and landed in Jump City. While attempting to free herself of the handcuffs with which she had been laden, she ended up both destroying buildings and cars, and running into four young teenagers with whom she would later fight crime. Raven suggested that fighting may not be the answer, and only then did Robin noticed the handcuffs. Carefully, he talked the mysterious girl down and took off the handcuffs. She grabbed and kissed him to learn the English language, and warned him to leave her alone if they do not wish to be destroyed. This falls in line with how Tamaraneans learn language through lip contact. And then Cyborg said that she knows how to leave a mark. Once freed, she sought out food in the form of popcorn and candy at the local video store. Having been tracked by the Titans, she reunited with them and fought off the wave of Gordanians sent to recapture her. Angered at Lord Trogaar's promise of destruction, she yelled at Robin, reminding him that she told him to leave her alone. The two got into an argument, but the situation was quickly defused after they apologized to each other, and the decision was made to work as a team to save the city from the Gordanians' particle weapon. The five teenagers founded the Teen Titans shortly after. Physical Appearance She is shown to be very beautiful. Her eyes, hair, skin, and outfit view her as colorful in comparison to Raven. Her long fiery-red hair is down to her waist and straight with bangs. She has small eyebrows, and green eyes with light-green scleroses or in other words, the whites of her eyes are colored light-green. She is tall, with bright orange skin, or it seems to have a yellow-ish skin tone in the comic strip above, and her outfit is mostly violet with a belt, her neck and gauntlets being silver. She wears a crop top showing her midriff, a violet mini-skirt, and violet thigh-high boots. As a Tamaranean, she has alien physiology which includes a long purple tongue and nine stomachs, probably for storing food during meager times. She also seems to have a Japanese anime girl-like appearance, for example, her eyebrows resemble a geisha's eyebrows, her hair is also very shiny like most anime girls hair, and she has those Japanese anime sideburns like some anime characters have or created with. She always says child, "K'norfka" parent or guardian, "clorbag valblernelk" (insulting term), "G'lufnog" (bless you; said after one sneezes), and "shlorvak" (dream). Her personality changed dramatically from her first meeting with the Titans. She demonstrated her power and strength as she escaped from the Gordanian ship. While others saw rampant destruction without a cause, Raven saw her trying to free herself -hearted character. The reckless behavior seen in the beginning of the episode might lend some credence to why for each other and it is obvious to everyone including Relationships Raven Raven did not take such a liking to her once she became part of the team. It was the same for her. She never truly understood Raven, and so she did not connect with her very well. She attempted to connect with Raven more, but Raven shot her down. When they accidentally switched bodies with one another, they discover more about each other and finally, Raven learns to respect her and her optimism, just as she has accepted Raven and her gloominess. After that, Raven and herself are seen meditating together and they hang out when the boys are together. Sometimes, if she is worried about girl things, she talks to Raven and tells her about her newly-found pimple. One thing the two have in common is that they both fawned over Aqualad together. In some battles, she and Raven combined their powers. They do this again to stop the Brotherhood of Evil. Despite their rocky start at the beginning and their different traits, the girls have became close friends. Beast Boy Just as Cyborg serves as an older brother to her, Beast Boy tends to act as her younger brother. He sometimes oversteps himself by taking his pranks too far and being insensitive about matters that are serious to her, but the two are very close and trust each other in battle. Beast Boy has learned good things from her. One time, Beast Boy plans to get the dirt on Cyborg for pranking him, by throwing an oil balloon in Cyborg's face. When the balloon accidentally hits her, an angry she chooses to ignore Beast Boy. They soon reunite. Beast Boy realizes that she taught him to be a good person. She laughs at most of Beast Boy's jokes, even though they aren't funny and she doesn't get the majority of them, but they remain family, and she is the first person of choice Beast Boy would entrust a very delicate secret to. Beast Boy also trusts her enough to help hide his secret pet Silkie from the other Titans, and it is during this episode she forms her maternal bond to Silkie. Blackfire Blackfire, is her older sister, who hates her due to the fact that she had dethroned her on Tamaran, and left the crown to Galfore their adoptive father. Blackfire always challenged her to fights and believes herself to be better than her in everything, yet she has defeated her several times. After that, she was sent into exile. Yet she, being the forgiving person that she is, always seems willing to make peace with her no matter how many times Blackfire has wronged her. Blackfire hired Madame Rouge to kill her by masquerading as their long-lost younger brother, Wildfire. This attack ultimately failed and she finally snaps. Deeply, emotionally hurt that Blackfire resorted to staging their lost brother's "return" for the mere sake of revenge, she went to Blackfire's prison and declared that she and Blackfire were no longer sisters, and vows that she will find Wildfire. Terra When they first met, she became instant friends with Terra, similarly to Beast Boy, and would often compete with him to hang out with or hug Terra. She becomes hurt and angry after Terra betrays them to Slade, but does not realize at first. She blames herself when she allows Terra to trick her into believing that she is hurt, and thus allowing Terra to have a slight advantage. She attempts to drop all remorse for Terra when Terra knocks her off a cliff with a boulder, but still shows concern for her after she flees a fight with the Titans, stating "she seems quite scared". But this may be a slight victory statement. Finally, when Terra overcomes her devotion to Slade and destroys him in molten lava, but subsequently turns to stone while trying to stop a volcano from erupting, She is saddened, but proud of Terra's heroic sacrifice. She brings flowers to Terra's memorial/grave. Like the other Titans, She is confused about whether or not Terra has truly returned. Red X Red X has shown an interest in her, seeing as he flirted with her briefly during their fight. He had called her cutie and implied that they should go out. She angrily rejects him however, by blasting him with her bright green-colored laser eye beams. Red X doesn't seem to be bothered by this however. Powers and Abilities All of her powers are native to her species. Though outwardly humanoid in appearance, she has several biological differences, like having nine stomachs. Her powers are tied to her emotional states, and generally can only be triggered when a specific emotion is focused on; because of this, her powers can be weakened or compromised when she is in emotional turmoil, like when she lost her ability to fly due to depression. Lip-to-lip contact enables her to assimilate the language, which gives her current fluency in English and Japanese. Her eyes often glow green when using her powers. *'''Tamaranean Physiology: She has superhuman strength, considerably greater than Cyborg's; this ability is triggered by boundless confidence. She can shake part of a city by slamming her fists on the ground, and can lift extremely heavy weights. She has demonstrated moderate invulnerability to physical harm, heat, cold, and radiation. When Robin smacked her with his staff, it completely shattered, and she is immune to Red Star's nuclear aura. She also has the ability to survive in the vacuum of space without protection or survival gear including any breathing apparatus. After being smashed into a car, she demonstrated accelerated healing by simply cracking her neck to rid the pain in her back. Although not as agile as Robin, she has shown great agility, seen doing back flips and aerial maneuvers, as well as running up a vertical building while dodging Thunder's bolts of energy. *'Energy Projection': She can project bright green energy from her body, activated by righteous fury. She mainly discharges compact orbs from her hands, called starbolts. Her starbolts produce both thermal and explosive results on contact, and are usually launched as thrown projectiles. However, she has also been shown to shoot this energy in the form of large beams from her hands. She can augment the effectiveness of her punches by surrounding her hands in energy, and can also use this method to weld or carefully burn through obstacles with contact from her hands. On rare occasions, She has been known to release from her entire body an omni-directional blast of energy, which can destroy most everything around her in a very wide perimeter, or act as a temporary defensive barrier. *'Eye Beams': After going through the Tamaranean version of puberty, she gains the ability to discharge energy from her eyes. Though not as destructive as her regular starbolts, these beams can be fired continuously in a steady stream, and are more precise. They also give her the element of surprise for when her arms are bound. *'Flight': By feeling unbridled joy, she can achieve flight. In space, she can travel at nearly light speed, and her strength is not diminished when airborne. Skills Due to the war-like nature of her home planet, she is well trained in the arts of combat. She is an expert in Tamaranean martial arts, and was skilled enough to take down numerous Gordanian soldiers while her upper body was bound. She is also versed in weapons, using a bow at one point with little effort. Weaknesses She, like many Tamaraneans, is allergic to metallic chromium. It gives her flu-like symptoms, and when she sneezes, she unleashes explosive starbolts out of her nose and mouth. Relationships Blossom (Best Friend/Ally) Bubbles (Best Friend/Ally) Buttercup (Best Friend/Ally) Brick (Friend/Ally) Boomer (Friend/Ally) Butch (Friend/Ally) Raven (Best Friend/Teammate) Beast Boy (Teammate/Friend) Cyborg (Teammate/Friend) Jinx (Ally/Friend) Galfore (Adoptive Father) Blackfire (Sister/Enemy) Wildfire (Brother) Luand'r (Mother/Deceased) Myand'r (Father/Deceased) Professor Utonium (Ally/Friend) Berserk (Friend/Ally) Brat (Enemy) Brute (Enemy) Bell (Friend/Ally) Melvin (Friend/Ally) Bobby (Friend/Ally) Timmy Tantrum (Friend/Ally) Teether (Friend/Ally) Killowat (Friend/Ally) Terra (Friend/Ally) Gizmo (Ally/Friend) Aqualad (Ally/Friend) Kid Flash (Ally/Friend) Wildebeast (Ally/Friend) Hot Spot (Ally/Friend) Anna Goldman (Ally/Friend) Speedy (Ally/Friend) Ravager (Ally/Friend) Argent (Ally/Friend) Red Star (Ally/Friend) Jericho (Ally/Friend) Bumblebee (Friend/Ally) Bushido (Friend/Ally) Gnarrk (Friend/Ally) Kole (Ally/Friend) Thunder and Lightning (Ally/Friends) Tramm (Ally/Friend) Wonder Girl (Friend/Ally) Mas-Y-Menos (Friend/Ally) Herald (Friend/Ally) Red Spot (Ally/Friend) Pantha (Ally/Friend) Slade (Enemy) Flamebird (Ally/Friend) Mirage (Ally/Friend) Cassie Sandsmark (Ally) Dexter (Frenmie) Principal Scarr (Ally) Joy Stick (Ally/Friend) Kitten (Enemy) Atlas (Enemy) Warp (Enemy) Timmy Turner (Ally/Friend) Jimmy Neutron (Ally/Friend) Danny Fenton (Ally/Friend) Sam Manson (Best Friend/Ally) Jenny Wakeman (Ally/Friend) Gallery Blackfire_and_Starfire.gif Raven_and_Starfire_like_Aqualad.gif Star_leave.gif Starfire_lift_off.gif Starfire_powers.gif Starfire_and_Robin_yell.gif Starfire_the_strong.gif Starfire_vs_Robin.gif Starfire_fighting.gif Starfire_yell.gif Titans_TV.gif Titans_fight.gif 1093470-starfire_tv_4.jpg Teen Titans 37 031.jpg Teen Titans 37 200.jpg Teen Titans 39 396.jpg Teen Titans 39 395.jpg Teen Titans 40 118.jpg Wedding_Dress.jpg Trivia *She appears in a total of sixty-three episodes of the series; one of which she does not speak. In addition, she appears in the Teen Titans movie and all video games based on the series. * In all her appearances she is animated without a navel, even though her animation sheet shows her with one. * In the episode Mother Mae-Eye, she stated she has 9 stomachs, which may explain why she eats so much. * Her real name Koriand'r is said by Galfore in the episode Betrothed when they are yelling at each other in Tamaranean, although it can be hard to catch if you're not specifically listening for it. * She is the most gullible out of the Teen Titans. She is also the most easily scared as she is the one who screams the most. Category:Teen Titans Category:Superheroes Category:Female Characters Category:Living characters Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Females